


A Family Christmas

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking, noncon/dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Misha are a married couple who for Christmas have decided to adopt, only problem is that the boy they want to adopt is not a baby but an adult and will probably fight their daddy-love. So to make things good Misha and Jared kidnap Jensen and show him how nice it is to be taken care of as a baby, how nice is to wear diapers and how loving this new family could be (prompt).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from Spn kink meme.

The nursery had been ready for a while now. The handmade furniture carefully chosen and positioned in just the right place. The wardrobe packed with new clothes and drawers stocked with everything a baby could possibly need. The room had been specially soundproofed so a screaming baby wouldn't disturb the neighbours and the windows had been dressed with black out blinds and heavy curtains so that the baby wouldn't be woken early by the bright sunlight. Jared had saved up his annual vacation time so he could spend the next 6 weeks at home and Misha had arranged to work from home for the foreseeable future and with it being the holiday season his workload was reasonable small. They figured they were as organised as they ever would be. Now they just had to pick up their new baby.

They had spotted the baby boy they wanted to adopt a few months earlier and it had taken a lot of self control for them to wait until now to take him home. He really was adorable, big green eyes with long lashes that most girls would be jealous of, plump lips that would make the perfect pout when baby was sulking and the cutest smattering of freckles that they had ever seen.

The street that the boy could usually be found on was covered in a light coating of fresh snow and appeared at first glance to be empty but when Misha looked more closely he could see a lone figure that seemed to be trying to meld into the wall of the nearest building. Misha approached the boy cautiously. He and Jared had decided that it was best if Misha did this on his own as they didn't want to terrify their boy and the view of Jared looming over him may do just that. Misha could see that the figure huddled against the wall for shelter was shivering under a thin layer of not enough clothes and was seriously tempted just to wrap him in his winter coat and drag him home now but he knew it would be best to try and talk the boy into it first.

The boys head jerked up when he heard Misha approach. He tried valiantly to plaster a smirk on his face but it wasn't an easy thing to do when his teeth were chattering.  
"Hey there, looking for someone" he asked.

"Yes I am" replied Misha “you".

"Do you have a car or somewhere we can go cause it’s a bit cold to stay out here".

Misha nodded, "I have a car round the corner but actually I just want to talk"

"Well talking isn't gonna pay for me to eat so maybe you should go and look for someone else" Jensen snarked.

This was not going quite how Misha had envisaged.  
"Come and talk to me in my car for a few minutes. It'll warm you up a little and I'll give you a few bucks for some food".

"Look I'm not a charity case I can look after myself if you leave me alone to work"

"I don't think you'll have much luck tonight, there’s not much passing trade out here in the cold. Just come and listen to what I have to say, I have a proposition for you and who knows maybe you'll not hate the idea. Just give me a chance. At least it'll allow you to warm up a bit and I won't have to worry that you've frozen to death standing here."

Jensen wasn’t stupid, he knew that if he stood out here too much longer hypothermia was hanging just round the corner and seeing as how he didn't have anywhere particularly warm or comfortable to be he decided to follow the weird guy to his car, after all he couldn't want anything worse than what Jensen had already had to do. He climbed in the passenger seat and was instantly grateful for the shelter from the biting cold, maybe that was why he failed to notice the doors locking. The guy beside him coughed nervously and started speaking.

"Jensen" he said "my partner and I have been watching you for a while now, please don't panic but we know a few things about you. We know you came here from Dallas when you were 18 and your parents threw you out. We know that the boyfriend you moved here with turned out to be a cheating asshole. We know that you have been living on the streets for the past 6 months and selling your ass for most of that time just to get by. We also know that you are the most gorgeous boy we have ever seen. We want you Jensen. We want to look after you and give you someplace to call home, someplace where you will be loved and cared for and treasured".  
Jensen had started getting nervous as soon as the guy knew his name, by the time he'd finished his little speech Jensen was hastily reaching for the door handle to get the hell out.

"Wait Jensen just listen please!"

"No! No way man, I don't know what you want but you've been fucking stalking me and no way is that going to end well for me"

"I promise we don't want to hurt you, we want to look after you, we want to give you somewhere to live and a family to love and be loved by"

"No freaking way, I don't even know who the hell you are why would I want to live with you. What kind of kinky shit do you want to do to me?"

"Please calm down Jensen, let me explain. My partner and I have wanted to adopt for a few years now but we have been waiting for someone special. As soon as we saw you on the street we both knew immediately that we wanted it to be you."

"Dude you know I'm nearly 20yrs old right, I am not a frigging baby"

"But you could be our baby Jensen. We want to be your daddies, to wrap you up in pretty clothes and warm blankets, to feed you and take care of every little thing for you, to make sure you have no worries. We would give you everything a good boy could wish for".

"You are seriously crazy. My life maybe isn't great right now but I'm an adult and I don't want to be any part of your fucked up ideas"

Misha persevered, he really didn’t want to have to hurt Jensen but he could see that his arguments were not winning the boy over.  
"You would never have to worry about money again or finding somewhere safe and warm to stay. You would never have to sell your body again. Can't you see how perfect we are for you" he pleaded.

"No..just absolutely no... now unlock the damn doors and let me out"

"I'm so sorry Jensen but your daddy and I have looked too long and hard to let you slip away now".

That was the last thing that Jensen heard. The last thing he felt was a stabbing pain in the side of his neck. Motherfucking son of a......

 

Jared was anxiously checking on the sleeping baby in the nursery. He had been asleep for nearly 4 hours now and was due to wake up anytime. Jared knew that the next few days were likely to be stressful for everyone. Having a new baby was a big change for anyone and Jensen was likely to take some time to adapt to his change in circumstances.  
Jensen looked so cosy in his cot. As soon as Misha had brought him through the door, Jared had taken him up the stairs, stripped him of his damp dirty clothes and laid him in the already prepared warm bath. Between them, Misha and Jared sponged Jensen down, washed his hair and then shaved him smooth all over before drying him off with a huge fluffy towel and massaging baby lotion into his soft freckled skin paying particular attention to his newly shaved balls. They then took him through to his nursery and laid him on the changing table where a diaper was already waiting. They made sure to rub cream over his ass taking great care with his little hole that was looking a bit red and irritated before securing the diaper on him then dressing him in a soft blue romper suit with clowns on it that kept Jensen’s hands and feet cosy too. 

Once that had been done Jared laid Jensen down in his sturdy new cot. Securing his hand in the straps that were attached to the sides level with his head and buckling Jensen’s feet in at the bottom, spreading his legs and fastening the straps around his knees that ensured Jensen had no chance of closing his legs but were loose enough that they hopefully wouldn't cause the boy too much discomfort. Lastly they popped a large pacifier in Jensen's mouth and fastened the attached straps round the back of his head. Once he was safe and secure they tucked a large warm blanket around him.

The first thing that Jensen realised when consciousness crept up on him was that for the first time in a long time he was warm and lying on something soft and comfortable. The next thing to become apparent to his still foggy mind was that he had something jammed in his mouth and when that disturbing thought had sunk in, the fact that he was tied down finally registered. Moments after he had pried his eyes opened and tried weakly to pull at his bonds he heard a deep voice beside him telling him to stay calm. Turning his head his saw a giant of a man peering down at him looking surprisingly worried, then he saw another face appear and this one he recognised. It was that weirdo that had approached him earlier...Oh god, it all came flooding back and now he panicked for real because he suddenly realised how screwed he was.

"Jensen" the giant said, "please just relax, we don't want you to hurt yourself. We are going to look after you, you don't need to worry about anything just lie back and let us care of you. We've waited so long for a little boy of our own, we are going to spoil you and make you feel so good. I promise if you give me and your dad Misha a chance we will make sure you never want to leave us. I am going to take your pacifier out now and give you a drink. Please be a good boy and take it because I'm sure you must be thirsty by now".

When the object was pried from his mouth, as soon as he was able to move his aching jaw, Jensen spat out "fuck you, you fucking kidnapped me and now you expect me play along with your twisted games! Let me go you bastards".

Misha scowled at his outburst and told Jared to put the pacifier back in Jensen’s mouth.  
"Ok" he said "we understand you are upset but you have to learn to be a good boy. We will not tolerate that kind of disgusting language so no drink for you. Next time you are offered a drink I suggest you remember your manners". With that said and Jensen’s mouth jammed full again both men turned and left the room.

Jared and Misha hadn't really expected anything different from their baby but it still hurt to see how angry Jensen was with them. Misha tried to comfort Jared, "it's ok, don't worry, he just needs a little time, we'll win him round. We'll keep him a bit more groggy a while longer till he adjusts".  
A few hours later the next time Jared offered Jensen a drink, he gulped the water down gratefully mainly because his mouth was so dry he couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. The water seemed to taste a little off but he was so thirsty he really didn't care. The fact that Misha had informed him that it’d be the last time he would be getting a drink in anything other than a baby bottle was definitely disturbing but even worrying over that news couldn't stop Jensen’s heavy eyes from closing. When he woke next it was to the realisation that he desperately needed to pee. He squirmed in his bonds but it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere and when gentle hands started massaging his stomach he couldn't force himself to do anything but very embarrassingly let go and wet himself. Amazingly this earned him a huge smile from the shaggy haired demented giant that wanted to be his daddy.

Jared was so proud when he saw Jensen eventually let go and wet his nappy that he couldn't stop a grin from breaking out. He shouted on Misha to tell him the good news and they decided that this once they would just change Jensen in his cot to save upsetting him by moving him too much. Jared popped open the buttons on Jensen’s sleep suit while Misha slipped a changing mat under his butt. Jared cooed at Jensen,  
"We are so proud of you baby, gonna make you feel good now".  
He undid and removed the wet diaper. Misha brought through a bowl with some warm water and a soft cloth and Jared gently started cleaning the boy, paying great attention to the soft skin of his balls, dragging the warm cloth over them and up and down Jensen’s dick before moving back to his ass and letting warm water dribble in between his cheeks. He then used a soft cloth to dry Jensen off. The friction over his cock was starting to make Jensen harden and when Jared started to apply cream to his genitals, using his whole hand to cover most of his cock and sliding it firmly up and down then using his other hand at the same time to apply a layer cream to his balls, fondling them softly then using a single finger to apply cream around his asshole.  
Jensen’s fuzzy head wasn't letting him think about anything other than the pleasure of someones hand on his dick, he wasn't used to being treated with such care and it was driving him a little mad.  
The finger at his ass disappeared momentarily then came back covered in even more cream and started gradually to push into his hole but it was barely in before withdrawing and then repeating the same thing over and over again. The hand on his dick squeezed a bit tighter and Jensen couldn't help but buck up and try to fuck himself into the warm fist that felt so good. As soon as Jensen set up a rhythm fucking himself into the warm heat of his daddy's hand, both hands disappeared and Jensen felt what he knew was a diaper getting fastened on him. He whined in frustration and saw his daddy smile,

"Next time if you take a bottle and fill your diaper, I'll make you feel even better baby boy, time for a snooze now" and daddy leant and gave Jensen a kiss on his cheek, Jensen wanted to cry!

 

 

 

The next few days seemed to pass in a bit of a blur for Jensen. He never felt fully awake, it felt like he knew what was happening but somehow couldn't fight his way through the fog in his head to care too much.

When he had been lifted out of his cot for the first time (and yes he was sure that knowing he was in a man sized cot should freak him out but that just seemed like it would take far too much effort right now) his body just wouldn't cooperate enough to fight it and when he was sat on the lap of the huge man who called himself daddy Jared, it didn't feel like the worst thing in the world to have strong arms around him and long fingers stroking through his hair. When the gag was taken out of his mouth and he was offered a bottle for the first time, it had been so long since he had eaten that he didn't take too much persuading to draw the nipple into his mouth and suck down the thick mixture.  
It certainly didn't feel bad when he had been stripped out of his clothes and placed into a tub full of hot bubbly water. The large hands of Jared had carefully soaped up his whole body while Misha had washed his hair and, oh god, that had felt good, Misha's strong fingers pressing into his scalp sending shivers right down his body. Jensen had actually been disappointed when he had been lifted out of the bath but that had changed when he had been wrapped in the softest towel he had ever felt and so gently dried off he couldn't help but make a pleased moan behind the gag that was still stuck in his mouth. The only thing for sure that Jensen felt at the minute was confused. He knew these two twisted perverts had kidnapped him and tied him up but they had been so gentle and caring, looking after him and whispering how beautiful and gorgeous and loved he was that Jensen felt, well...yep...just really fucking confused.

Jared and Misha were so pleased at how well their baby boy was settling in. True they'd had to add slightly more medicine to his bottle than they had anticipated but they hoped they wouldn’t have to keep that up for too much longer. When Jensen was awake he was taking his bottle just fine and he seemed to love bath time. Jared was sure Misha’s magic fingers had something to do with that, Jensen seemed to just melt when Misha washed his hair and he didn’t even fuss too much when they dressed him. In fact he was doing so well that they had decided to let him have some time without his pacifier after all it surely wasn’t good for a baby to have it in all the time.

It took a few days until Jensen messed his nappy for the first time. Jared and Misha knew that they had to reward him for such good behaviour so after they had taken their time drying him off after his bath, Jared sat on the large rocking chair with his boy on his lap, his legs holding Jensen's wide open and his hands holding Jensen's down on the arms of the wooden chair. Jensen's head was tucked just underneath Jared’s chin and Misha crouched in-between their legs and started to massage Jensen with baby oil starting with his shoulders, smoothing the oil down his arms then working his fingers over the boys chest, taking his time to tease over and around his nipples till they were standing out hard and beautiful then he worked his way down Jensen’s too skinny stomach till he reached his baby’s little cock that was twitching erratically trying to get stiff. Misha knew that the drugs Jensen had been given meant that it would take a bit longer than normal for Jensen to get erect so he patiently worked his hand up and down Jensen's shaft, fondling his soft balls until he was making little mewls of approval against Jared's neck before he slicked his hand with some more oil and let his finger slide farther back, rubbing against Jensen’s perineum then sinking slowly into Jensen's tight little hole. Misha took his time, pushing his finger in gradually then pulling out before slipping in even deeper. He slid his finger in and out several times before adding another slicked up digit and fucking up into Jensen's ass, he crooked his fingers feeling for the spot that hopefully would make their boy feel so good. When Jensen moaned and ground his ass down on Misha's hand he knew he’d found it.  
Jensen squirmed on Jared's lap trying to make Misha rub against his sensitive prostate some more while trying to thrust his dick into Misha’s fist but Misha was intent on drawing out Jensen’s enjoyment for as long as possible. He took his time finger fucking his baby boy until his dick was standing hard at attention and his balls were starting to pull up tight then he withdrew his fingers and unzipped Jared stiff cock, lifting Jensen up he lined Jared’s impressive dick up with the loosened hole and lowered the boy down as Jared thrust up with a groan.

"That’s it baby boy" encouraged Misha "make Daddy Jared feel as good as I'm making you feel, you are such a clever boy, we love you so much"

Misha knew that Jared had been wanting this for so long it wouldn’t be long before he came so while Jared fucked up as fast and hard as he could in his position he tightened his fist firmer over Jensen’s dick pumping it in time with Jared’s thrusts. Just as Jared lost control and came in their boy’s ass, Misha lowered his head and sucked the head of Jensen’s leaking dick into his mouth, which was all it took for Jensen to shoot his load into Misha’s welcoming mouth.  
Once Jared and Jensen had calmed down Jensen had been cleaned back up, dressed in a cosy pair of green pyjamas, mitts attached to his hands and restrained back in his cot. Jensen quickly fell back into a doze, while Jared helped Misha prepare the next bottle after all he was still rock hard and it would be a shame to waste all that come.

Christmas Day pretty much passed by unnoticed by the new family. Jared and Misha were so busy looking after Jensen that they barely had any time alone together to open their presents but time spent with their new baby was enough of a gift to keep them both immensely happy.  
Jensen never even knew it was Christmas never mind cared that he had missed it. He slept a lot and the rest of the time he was struggling to focus long enough to realise what was going on around him. He knew that he was never in pain, he was warm and although he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten a decent meal he couldn't say he was starving either. In fact he was sure that if he could just think straight for 5 fucking minutes and figure out what the hell was going on he might even consider himself to be reasonably content.  
A couple of days before the end of the year Misha and Jared decided that it was time to lessen the dose of drugs they had been slipping into Jensen’s feeds. Although life was no doubt easier with the boy so docile they didn't want to cause him any long term damage and they knew they couldn't keep him doped up forever.  
When they started gradually reducing Jensen’s medication they spent even more time in the nursery. They didn't want him to wake up being scared and fretting so they tried to make sure one of them was always there to talk to him and sooth him. They also made sure that when he showed signs of being anxious he had his pacifier secured in his mouth to suck on and he was safely restrained in his cot so as to avoid hurting himself.

On the morning of New Years Eve, Misha walked through to the Nursery to check on Jensen and Jared who must have fallen asleep on a chair besides the cot after checking on the boy last night. He was startled to see his baby’s bright clear green eyes looking very alertly up at him. Misha had dropped the amount of drugs in the boys last bottle considerably but he was sure that with the amount he must still have in his system Jensen would still have been groggy in the morning. He spoke softly to Jensen  
“I’m going to wake Daddy Jared up then if I take your pacifier out will you talk to us without causing a fuss?”  
Jensen's hesitant nod was enough for Misha to wake up his sleeping husband. When Jared realised how awake their little boy was he knew along with Misha that they had to talk to him again and see if he could be persuaded to be a part of their family yet.

After his mouth had been freed from the horrid pacifier gag that Jensen really didn’t like he swallowed hard and tried to move his aching jaw so he would be able to speak, although he wasn’t quite sure how this incredibly awkward conversation was going to go. Misha offered him of a bottle of water which he eyed doubtfully but after promises that it definitely was just water Jensen sucked it down gratefully. He was surprised when the straps securing him in his cot were unfastened and Jared's muscled arms heaved him up so he was sitting upright against a cushion that Misha placed behind him. Even more surprisingly Jared lowered the side of his cot so Jensen could see the faces of the two men without having to look through the bars surrounding him.

“Ok “ Misha started “we realise that right now you probably don’t trust us too much but I promise we aren’t going to hurt you and we never have and never will lie to you. We appreciate that the past couple of weeks might have been a bit of a shock for you but we are hoping when you see that we only want to take care of you, you’ll appreciate how good things could be for you with us. Maybe you don’t remember everything but you have to know we kept you warm and comfortable and fed and you never objected to the treats we gave you when you were so good for us. We just want you to be happy here with us. All we want is for you to give this... us...a chance. “

“And if I won’t give it chance, what are you going to do, are you going to drug me again, so I'm a nice pliable baby for you,” rasped out Jensen.  
“We really don’t want to do that” Jared replied.

Well that wasn’t a no we’ll set you free thought Jensen.

“If we take you back to the streets” Jared carried on “what are you going to do? There’s 6 inches of snow lying out there, you have nowhere to go and nobody missing you. You have no money for food, you don’t even have a coat. We can give you everything you could possibly need and you don’t have to worry about your next trick getting carried away and leaving you for dead”.

Jensen was sure that there were more drugs kicking around his system than he had realised because what the men were saying was actually making some sense. The whole baby thing was not something he was in to but having food, clothes and not worrying about freezing to death that was something he could get used to.

“Do I...I mean...would I... have to be diapered” stuttered out Jensen “could I not use the toilet or even a... a...potty”

“No that it is non negotiable, we want to take care of all your needs, we will give you laxatives to help you get used to it, we wouldn’t want you to end up with a stomach-ache by not being able to let go”

“How about food, can I get something proper to eat instead of bottles and do I have to be restained all the time? I really don’t like being tied down.”

Misha answered that one, “ when we think you are ready of course we will wean you. We’ll make sure you have a good healthy diet of things you can easily digest and maybe even a treat or two if you are especially good for us and no we don’t like having to strap you down all the time either. Sometimes it will be necessary and I think for the immediate future it would be a good idea to keep you at least partially restrained just in case you panic or have a tantrum but I would like to think in the future we will have enough trust in you that we won’t need to restrain you. You will be our baby Jensen and that means it is our responsibility to teach you right from wrong. When you are good you will be rewarded but if you are naughty there will be punishment. We realise some things are going to be hard for you so we promise to be patient as long as you are trying your best to be our good little boy.”

Jensen took a few minutes to think about this and finally asked, “Do I get a safeword?”

Misha and Jared looked at one another and finally Jared spoke, “ we hadn’t really discussed this but yes ok if it would make you happier with all this you can have a safeword, but I’ll warn you now if we think you have used it unnecessarily we will punish you and you’ll not like it and you cannot safeword out of anything relating to diapering”.

Jensen nodded, he really hadn’t expected anything different but it did help to think he might have some kind of control over his situation no matter how slim. He knew what he was going away to agree to was really messed up but right at that minute he knew he was out of options. He wasn’t happy about the humiliation of having to use a diaper and the thought of sitting in his own shit really made him feel sick but he guessed being on his knees in the streets giving stinking old losers blowjobs or bending over and being fucked dry by assholes who didn’t give a shit about him was not exactly a glamorous life choice either. He knew in a very weird way Jared and Misha cared about him and that concern was something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
Jensen took a deep breath before agreeing, “ok, I'm going to try and do this for you. I still think you're complete bastards for the way you grabbed me and you have to know that drugging me and tying me up is seriously twisted but I can kind of...maybe...understand what you thought you were doing. I can’t promise that I’ll be a perfect baby but I promise I will try to give you what you want”  
Jared and Misha smiled happily. “All we want Jensen is for you to be happy and we are all going to work hard together to ensure that happens”.

As a New Year dawned the family cuddled together on the couch watching the fireworks on the television. Misha and Jared had their arms wrapped tightly around Jensen. They couldn’t be happier, their longed for Christmas dream had come true and Jensen, well Jensen was wondering how long he would have to wait to gain his Daddies trust and be able to get the hell out of there.

 

 

Epilogue

It was Christmas Eve and Jensen was barely able to sit still he was so excited. He was sitting on his daddy’s knee getting his bottle of warm milk before he went to bed while his daddy Misha read him a story. The other reason he was wriggling on daddy Jays knee was that he had been naughty earlier. He couldn’t help it, he had been so excited about Santa coming that he had managed to knock his bowl of soup off the tray of his highchair and that was after he'd had a tantrum because his daddy wouldn’t let him wear his favourite pair of pyjamas with the cowboys on them. His daddies had frowned at him and unharnessed him from his highchair. Ignoring Jensen's watering eyes and pouting lips, daddy Mish had pulled down his bottoms and unfastened his clean diaper before daddy Jay had pulled him across his knee. He knew better than to kick out when he was in this position so he had only fidgeted while he heard daddy Mish getting the paddle. He was glad it was Jay that was going to punish him because while he spanked harder he also didn’t usually mind Jensen rubbing himself against his broad muscled thigh. Daddy Jared didn’t believe in starting off easy so the first firm smack made Jensen cry out. Daddy Mish scowled sternly,

"Do you need your pacifier Jensen?"

Jensen shook his head, he didn’t need his pacifier gag much anymore and he didn’t want to spoil tonight by needing it now. He gritted his teeth and waited for the next hit to come. Jared didn’t disappoint and a rain of whacks came down, turning his pale little backside scarlet. Every time the paddle slapped against him, Jensen ground down against his daddy’s solid thigh and it wasn’t long before his cock was getting hard with the friction. One thing they had discovered was that despite his protests Jensen's dick certainly didn’t object to a little rough treatment. A large hand rubbing against his hot cheeks made Jensen realise that the spanking had stopped, he couldn’t help but squirm when a dollop of cold cream landed in the middle of his ass but when gentle fingers started rubbing the cooling lotion into his sore butt he gave a contented sigh. A few moments later he was laid onto his back on his changing mat, daddy Misha pushed his legs up so his knees fell back and he was splayed wide for his daddies to see. His red cock bounced up and down desperate for some attention and Jensen was tempted to wrap his mitts around it and make himself happy but he knew his daddies would be disappointed if he did that so he lay back and waited for his daddy to take care of him.  
Daddy Misha had a different lotion now and Jensen grinned because he knew this was the one that tasted like cherries. Daddy squeezed a generous amount of liquid into his hand before he slicked up a single finger and pushed it suddenly into Jensen's hot tight hole. He slipped it in and out only 2 or 3 times before pushing a 2nd digit in alongside while stroking circles just behind Jensen’s silky smooth balls with his thumb.

 

Misha loved seeing his boy spread out on the floor like this taking anything that his daddies wanted to do to him. He fucked his fingers in and out of his baby's hot red ass, only occasionally making an effort to graze his prostate, ignoring the stiff cock that was twitching in front of him. Eventually when his boy couldn't stop himself from pushing down and trying to fuck himself on Misha’s fingers any longer, Misha's other hand wrapped loosely around his baby's hard dick spreading the cherry lube down over it before working over his balls so they were glistening with slick.

 

“Ok baby I'm going to reward you now because you took your punishment so well, but I think that you need to thank daddy Jay for giving you the paddling that you obviously needed so I'm going to make daddy’s cock taste real sweet for you and I want you to suck it all off while I clean off your sticky cock and balls with my tongue, understand? Good boy."

After slicking up his husbands gorgeous thick dick, Misha ducked his head down and started licking over his baby’s balls, swirling his tongue over and around them again and again until he had to hold down Jensen’s hips to stop him from bucking up. He dragged his tongue up the angry looking cock, licking off the sticky lube as he went before taking Jensen’s cock into his mouth and sinking straight down on it and sucking hard which brought a strangled moan from his boy. When he looked up he could see Jared on all fours kneeling over Jensen’s head, his cock pumping in and out of the boys mouth, his heavy balls slapping against the Jensen’s chin. That view was almost enough to make Misha cream himself, but one thing he had gained this past year was stamina so instead he pulled his mouth off Jensen’s cock before licking all around the head and pushing the tip of his tongue into his baby's slit then sinking his mouth back down again. He worked Jensen’s cock hard for a few minutes at the same time as fucking his fingers back into the boys slick ass rubbing over the boys sweet spot as often as he could until the baby’s balls pulled up hard and tight then he reached for an empty bottle, lifted his mouth up and let Jensen fuck up into his fist until he shot a generous amount of milky come straight into the bottle that his daddy was holding.  
Jared meanwhile was thrusting hard into Jensen’s mouth not really giving the poor boy a chance to suck him properly he just needed to fuck his baby boys face until he spurted his load straight down the boys throat. Jensen let out a muffled groan when he came and the boys’ throat tightening around his cock was enough to finish Jared off.  
When he straightened up Jared turned and saw the bottle that Misha was holding, he grinned and took the bottle from him before moving so Misha could use the boy’s mouth until he was ready to come and then spurting an impressive load of come straight into the bottle along with Jensen’s.

After bathing Jensen and cleaning themselves up, Jared settled the baby boy into his arms and fed him his night time bottle while Misha read him a story. Jensen seemed a lot calmer now than he had been all day and hopefully that meant he would get a good night sleep before the big day tomorrow. Once he had happily finished the last of his creamy bottle off, Jared set baby Jensen down on the floor. He looked so cute in his red footed pyjamas and his festive green mitts his hair curling around his ears and his favourite stuffed toy horse in his hands. Jared knew that he and Misha were probably spoiling the boy with all the gifts he was getting tomorrow but their baby had been so good for them and he'd had such a tough year that he surely deserved a little spoiling.

"Come on then", proclaimed Misha" time for bed or Santa won't be coming".

Jensen quickly turned on to his hands and knees, handing his daddy Mish his stuffed horse so he was able to crawl his way to his nursery. Apart from using his diaper, crawling had been one of the hardest things for Jensen to adapt to. He had hated the humiliation of being on all fours. Misha and Jared had had to be incredibly strict and after spending 2 uncomfortable and at times incredibly painful hours with his balls strapped into a wooden humbler every time he had forgotten himself and stood up, Jensen had soon learnt that crawling was nothing to be ashamed of.  
Once daddy Jay had brushed his teeth then lifted him into his cot, daddy Mish handed him his soft toy and Jensen cuddled down into his cosy bed. He was hoping that Santa would come and leave him some special presents. He had begged for a cowboy hat, he loved playing dress up and wanted desperately to be a cowboy. In the special baby store they sometimes visited there had been an amazing rocking horse that he knew he would have lots of fun riding and by his daddies reactions he was pretty sure that he was going to get his chance tomorrow.

Misha and Jared tucked Jensen in, gave him a good night kiss, switched on his night light and said goodnight leaving the nursery and locking the door behind them.

“Do you think he’s going to like his presents tomorrow” Jared asked Misha.  
“Definitely” Misha replied “he has been pestering us about that rocking horse and cowboy hat for weeks now and he’s going to go nuts when he sees the puppy we got for him to play with”.


End file.
